For Once: Series Of OneShots
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: Didn't you hear? Why can't people believe in true love? Because it hurts. So we'll have to settle for something fake. 2nd chapter to For Once up, new oneshots coming up soon. Be sure to vote for favorite story idea! BxR, SxR, CxJxB
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Once

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

AN: Hi guys! I know I should update, but I'm working on a new story that THE Jessemudflap is looking over! I was like, "SQUEEE!", when she responded to my email, because we've been chatting a lot. I also got a look at the new chapter of The White Rose, before anyone else! I feel loved! You guys should check out her stories, they rock! Anyways, this **one-shot** is going to be a little bit racy, so that's why it's rated T. It takes place when the titans are 29-30 years old. This is a **BBxRae**, **CyxJinx**, and **RobinxStarfire. **I don't want to get flames about the pairings at the beginning..it all works out in the end. This might be short...I dunno if it is. I also got SPELL-CHECK! So, everything should be correct...I hope. This is dedicated to Jessemudflap and AnimationWickedRaven..who's been with me forever!

Summary: "Why are you marrying him?" He asked her, then crushed his lips to hers, the brute force weakening her knees. "Why did you marry her?" She whispered, clutching to his neck urgently. That's where Starfire found them, breathing hard and crying.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor this computer, or this Word Document, or this fly, or this flower...You see where I'm going with this?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The wedding destination was beautiful. Lilies were scattered everywhere, thanks to a little girl with lovely red hair and the most beautiful sapphire eyes. The yellow flower girl dress she wore swayed in the breeze as she glided across the luscious, green earth.

"Tamara! Tamara, you must not use the flowers at this time!" A sweet voice called out to the young girl and she stopped, her giggles scarcely heard. Starfire floated over to her child, the long auburn hair shining. Tamara picked up the basket she was holding, her bottom lip quivering as she realized there was no more lilies left.

"I'm sorry, Mama! Please don't get mad at me!" Tamara cried, tiny tears gathering at the sides of her eyes. Starfire's eyes softened, if not even more so, and she gathered the child in her arms. "Tamara, Tamara..." She cooed softly, "I will just get more. Do not worry."

The girl of 5 calmed down instantly, a bright smile painting her features. "Here comes daddy!" Starfire exclaimed happily, her emerald eyes widening with joy.

Robin- now Night Wing- had his hair hanging loosely. The midnight locks reached his shoulders, lightly touching the black tuxedo he had on. The mask was gone for this occasion and his dark blue eyes were revealed. Robin held his arms out for Tamara and she flew into them without question.

He cuddled her close, tickling her underneath her chin. "My dear Tamara," He whispered to her, "You will never know how much your mother and I love you."

"More than two oceans? More than the sky, space, and the galaxy?" Tamara said childishly, her features contorting worriedly. Robin hugged her close and nodded.

"More than the world."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Raven was currently putting on her wedding dress, alone and quiet. This was it. She was getting married. To _Aqua Lad_. That's what scared her the most. That she would spend the rest of her life with that..that **monster**.

Ever since she left the team when she was 20, Raven had been pursued by Aqua Lad. He had stalked her, learned her location even after she had moved many times. She had her identity changed, but still, he found her. After brutally raping her when she was drugged, he swore that he would kill her if she didn't go out with him and begin to love him. This lasted for 5 years, and then he proposed in front of a Titans' reunion.

Aqua Lad played the perfect boyfriend, bending down on one knee, taking Raven's hand with a flourish. "My dear Raven," He said grandly, kissing her pale hand, "I love you. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Will you please marry me and be my wife, forever?" Tears welled up in Raven's eyes, not because of the proposal, but because she knew she had to accept or she would be killed.

"I will," She gasped out and let the tears stream down her cheeks. Aqua Lad grasped her in a hug, whispering into her ear, "Very good, my little rose."

Raven felt horrible, knowing that Beast Boy had harbored feelings for her in the past. A sad sigh past through her lips and she still wondered if he loved her. She suddenly frowned, black energy forming around a glass ornament and breaking it. "Shit. Get yourself together, Rae. You never had a chance after Terra came back and married him."

This brought an even angrier sneer to her face. _Terra._ The name alone made her want to gag. The dumb little traitor had been revived by her own earth moving powers, it seemed that it was just reserved power. So she became a sad little girl, following the Titans around and asking to join the team.

After a few tests and a reading from the empath herself, Robin agreed to let her join the team for a trial week. After that week was up, the team was falling over her again. And Raven was left in the dust.

Again.

Then Beast Boy proposed to Terra, and Raven just...left. She never came to the wedding, never accepted the phone calls from the team.

That was the worst mistake of her life. That's when Aqua Lad found her, and began the hell that ended so many years ago.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Victor Stone trotted down the little stone path, his wife attached to his arm happily. Jinx was content with her life, especially after leaving the H.I.V.E and falling in love with Cyborg. "Honey," She cooed to him, her lashes covering the shimmering pink irises underneath, "I'm so glad you got that surgery. I do miss the machinery, though. Strange.." She shook her head, the flowing, magenta- her hair had gotten darker- hair covering half of her face.

Cyborg was no longer a cyborg. A friend of the titans had made a clone of his original body, and replaced his memories into the clone. (AN: This actually happens in the old Teen Titans comics. Check out 'The Legacy Of Cyborg' for the reference.) He actually had real skin, he could feel his hands, and he was..normal.

Cyborg tilted his head back and let out a laugh. His wife was very amusing sometimes. Kinda like the time when she first tried to cook him dinner. She ended up with cake mix in her hair somehow, and cried over it for a whole week. Since then, Cyborg had taken up the cooking duties.

"Friend Cyborg! Friend Jinx! You have made it to friend Raven's wedding! Glorious!" Starfire sped over to them, enveloping them both into a tight hug. Jinx was turning blue, so that was when Cyborg had to step in. "Star," He gasped, "You're going to kill us!"

She let go, her face heating up instantly. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder lovingly and held Tamara out with his other arm. "Cyborg, Jinx! Glad to see you could make it. You remember Tamara, right?" He grinned at the two of them as Tamara blushed shyly.

Jinx smiled happily at her, gathering the girl in her arms. "Of course," Jinx squealed, cuddling the child close, "I remember when you were just a little baby. You were so cute and you still are! Isn't she, Vic?" He nodded earnestly, studying the girl. Jinx handed Tamara back to Robin and turned to Cyborg.

"Victor, I want a child just like that. As soon as we get home I want you t-" She stopped in mid-sentence, remembering that Tamara was present. She muttered a quiet sorry, and all was silent.

Suddenly, Starfire brightened. "I must go check on friend Raven. She insisted for me to come whenever I pleased to help her with her dress. Excuse me!" She kissed Robin and Tamara on the cheek, humming merrily as she flew into the blue sky.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Breath. In. Out. That's it. Establish a rhythm. Don't stop once you have it started. Walk. One foot in front of the other. Walk down the carpeted hall, look for the big, white doors that she's getting dressed in. Let your heart pound with excitement. It's good to know that your heart's still beating nervously for her. Always for her.

Open the door, watch the surprise flit over her face as she twirls around in her wedding dress, white, lacy, frills everywhere. She calls your name so softly, so lovingly. And it hits you.

Raven is marrying someone else. Not you. Never you. Someone else. And you fall to the ground, the sure sign that you have fainted.

And somewhere, a voice sighs, _He's blew it already._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alrighty, kiddies. I'm tired, so I guess this will be a two-shot. Will someone please tell me if I did alright with this? I just wanna know so I can go to bed, or something. This is five pages of a two chaptered story..there will be more to come. I promise! I'll probably have it up tomorrow night or something. Night, kids. Oh, and I know how OOC the characters are, but they've changed. Also, Terra will show up. Don't worry, she will! Well, love ya all!

The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For Once

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would! I got grounded for cracking my parents' car's windshield. Long story...anyways, I was restricted from the computer, so my dad (dude, my mom is soooo cool! She was like, 'use the computer, I don't care') doesn't know that I'm using it! And I totally love you guys, because of the **TWENTY-ONE **reviews I got! Thanks to you guys, I've decided to make For Once a drabble series! Now, I know that I stated in the last chapter that the pairings would be **RobxStar, BBxRae, and CyxJinx,** but I've decided to change only one of those pairings by request. The pairing **CyxJinx can be changed to CyxBee!** Anyways, at the bottom at this place when I'm done with this two-shot, will be **three** different drabbles or one-shots with the pairings right next to the title! So, vote for the one you want the most, I know you won't let me down!

On a bad note, I lost my SpellCheck! WAHHHH! Anyways, I hope you'll forgive me! And like, I'm probably going to get banned for this..but I'll answers some questions now that was asked in the reviews, k? Ok!

**SilverWings- Yeah, I totally get what you're saying. I messed up, but I think I have the answer! Raven didn't want to get the blame for killing Aqua Lad, because Aqua Lad was informing the Titans about his relationship with Raven, when he was stalking her. Hope that answers that. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for mentioning the thing about her powers!**

**ChineseLookin'Gal- Honey, thanks! You're not a loser, seriously. I'm stuck in the same situation as you. I'm in love with my best friend, and since I'm not 'pretty', he never looks my way. My advice is to just bear it and when the guy finally comes running your way, ignore him for a while then accept him. That's my advice, take it or leave it. Thanks for reviewing! **

That was pretty much the questions..well, kinda. Thanks to everybody who reviewed..I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS, GOSH! (Excuse the stupid Napoleon Dynamite thing)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Their relationship was doomed from the start. They were too different, everything was moving too fast. Not to mention the whole 'I sold you out to your worst enemy' thing. Oh, and the fact that she was shallow, stupid, and too head-strong. Terra and Beast Boy were never meant to be. So that's why Terra was with Aqua Lad now, holding his hand in her own sun-kissed hand, caressing it with her thumb.

"Promise me that you'll run away. I love you, Garth. I need you." She whispered, laying chaste kisses on his cheeks and lips. Smirking nastily, Aqua Lad stroked her honey blonde hair, cooing, "I know Terra, because you're that type of girl. You can never get enough of men. One minute you're over Beast Boy, Slade, then me. Make up your mind, because if you are not faithful, I **will** kill you." He pinched her cheeks painfully and tears welled up in Terra's eyes.

"I promise." She gasped out in pain and Aqua Lad leaned forward and sealed her promise with a kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Oh X'ahl, how we cry to you, hear our prayers and grant us peace. X'ahl, please grant me peace, watch my friends and let them be._" Starfire sang joyfully, swirling through the air as she flew towards the Titans' Tower. She had no idea why Raven wanted to have the Tower be the ceremony hall and reception hall, but it was her wedding.

Starfire remembered her wedding to Robin. It was a glorious occasion and even though Raven had cut off communication with the team, she had still come to be the main bridesmaid for her. The only time Raven had been uncomfortable at the wedding is when Beast Boy asked her to dance. She left promptly after his request, stating firmly, "I don't _dance,_".

Still, it had been wonderful and Robin and her had been married for seven years, Starfire being 22, Robin being 21. As Starfire approached the Tower, she cried out, "Joyous! I hope Friend Raven is finished!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Groggy. As Beast Boy cupped his head and groaned in pain, that was the only thing running through his mind. _Groggy, groggy, groggy. Wait, what the hell does groggy mean?_ As he sat up, Raven rushed to his side and began to berate him. "You **idiot!** I'm getting dressed and you just barge in? Then you **_FAINT_**? I'm already fed up with you Beast Boy, and I haven't seen you in years!" The full-length mirror cracked as a burst of black energy hit it.

Wincing, Beast Boy let his ears droop. She already hated him? Well, this wasn't going well at all.

He had basically imagined the situation to be like this (ignore the cheesiness, and this will be in italics.)

_Beast Boy rushed into the room, his smile charming and devilishly hot. Raven would cry out for him, telling him the truth that she was desperately in love with him and that she wanted to leave Aqua Lad. They would share a kiss before BB would pick her up bridal style, then fly out of the room with her._

Ok, pretty corny. He knew that. Since he had heard Raven was getting married, he rushed over on the next plane to Jump City, settling matters with his estranged wife, Terra. Yes, he and Terra were divorced. He caught her cheating on him with Speedy and that was the end of that. He kicked her out of his house that he had bought with his money, and they divorce agreements went smoothly.

Standing, Beast Boy grabbed the pacing Raven and held her tight as she struggled. "No," He bit out, before turning him around in his arms. "You're going to tell me everything, Raven. I need to know why you left the team to crumble, to be ripped apart at the seams. But what I need to know the most..."

"Why are you marrying him?" He asked her, then crushed his lips to hers, the brute force weakening her knees. "Why did you marry her?" She whispered, clutching to his neck urgently. That's where Starfire found them, breathing hard and crying.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What are you doing, Friend Beast Boy? Why are you and Friend Raven committing an infidelity? Please, tell me!" Starfire cried, tears welling up and spilling, her emerald eyes becoming wide and hurt. They began to grow green with anger, the atmosphere instantly tensioning. Raven still clung onto Beast Boy's neck, sobbing into his shirt. Beast Boy had a vice-grip on Raven's waist, not letting go, but looking at Starfire with the most horrified look.

"Starfire," Raven gasped out, her voice muffled because of her sobs, "I hate Aqua Lad. He's been threatening me for the past 5 years or else he'll kill me. I didn't want to do anything with my powers because you guys would know I did something. He told me he'd kill the ones I held dear if I didn't marry him..Please, I want to leave...Let me leave.." She sobbed, dropping out of BB's grip and onto her knees.

Starfire nodded while Beast Boy began to curse. "He did what? That bastard, no that **fucking, shit-eating bastard _dared_** to lay a hand on you? MY Raven? He'll pay!" Raven's head began to shake insanely, shrieking 'NO, NO, NO!', while Starfire pulled out her comm. link. "Robin, we have a problem. This wedding is a setup. Raven's been threatened by AL. Clear the wedding place." A scratchy "10-4," was her respond.

Flying over to Raven, Starfire picked her up and said in her best motherly voice, "Raven, we are leaving now. Please change and leave with us. I will stay in the room while you change, yes?" The girl in question nodded her head numbly while Starfire motioned for BB to leave the room.

Walking out with his hands jammed into his pockets, Beast Boy shut the door with a slam, resting on the door. He let a sigh of relief escape himself and smiled. She was going to be leaving. With him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There's the end! What do you think of the ending? You can make up what happens next, I don't really care! Now, for the drabble thing. I hope you guys do really pick the one you like the best, ok? Seriously. Vote on them, ok?

**The Dreamer's Disease-BBxRae: "_What kind of beautiful are you?" He asked, his green eyes flashing kindly. The smooth reply was like cigarette smoke; it was mysterious and if you didn't get the meaning right away, you wouldn't understand it at all. "I'm the dangerous kind. The kind that men would kill themselves for or kill others for. But nobody's done that before..Maybe you can be the first." A flash of indigo, the brilliant grin hidden. And then the director yelled, "Cut! That's a print!"_**

**100 Faces Of Deceit-RobxStar: _Cold. So freezing. The wounds hurt and 3 of his teammates lay dead on the floor. His eye was swollen, he was blind except for that one eye he had. Robin wished both of his eyes were swollen so he couldn't see the sight before him, the terrible sight. They all trusted her. She was the one that people ran to for encouragement. Evil, evil, evil. Starfire was evil. Starfire was the enemy and she needed to be brought down. No matter what the consequences were._**

**The Innocence Diet- CyxJinx or CyxBee, You Choose The Pairing: _"What did you do, Jinx? Why'd you do it?" Cyborg cried, falling down to his knees in dispair. Dead. All that was left was him, Bee, and Jinx. Aqua Lad, Mas Y Menos, Speedy were dead. It was a simple battle. Someone was going to die, but one thing that was sure to Cyborg, it wasn't going to be the girl he loved. It was going to be him and the girl who had caused all this pain._**

**All righties, that's the things you can choose! So actually choose, ok? Remember to review and vote! LOVE YA!**


End file.
